


son of rage && love

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Abusive Parents, Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicidal Ideation, Suicidal Thoughts, abusive household, be safe, idk how to tag this im sorry, idk ig patrick feels worthless, mood, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "it says home is where ur heart is, but what a shame,cause everyone's heart, doesn't beat the sameit's beating out of time."and patrick will leave with his torn heart in shaking hands.





	son of rage && love

**Author's Note:**

> check tags for triggers, ever wanna talk, hmu on tumblr sometime
> 
> stay safe xx

there is blood on his hands and blood on his arms and blood stains on his bedsheets and floorboards and the vultures are loud and screaming and tearing at the sinews of his heart and his ribcage is too small and damaged for such a ruined bruised heart and so his muscles and blood and arteries flood from his torn chest, heart gripped in shaking callused hands for an audience of masks to see. 

patrick stump is brimming with rage and hurt and fury. he is hurting and bleeding and breaking and no one saw no one noticed but now someone saw and now his friends care and people see through the scars coating arms and bruises smothering thighs and so broken eyes.

people see they see they can see him.

and patrick does not know if it is better this way, he would’ve been dead by december but someone saw and reached and said “i can get u out and u will be okay”

and patrick is sick to his bones and broken heart of dying everyday since he was born. he is sick of the touching and screaming and yelling and pain. 

but he does not know to leave. because what if he destroyed them? what if it’s his fault? what if he did something truly despicable when he was born and these are simply the consequences?

how come he still loves them after everything? 

and so patrick will leave once the time comes. and he does not know where he will end up because he is just a child that was broken and hurt and destroyed by those who should’ve known better. and so he will leave because anywhere is better than this small hell disguised as a home with cracked family portraits and wine stains on floorboards and ghosts hiding under childhood beds and messages scratched into the yellow walls that still haunt him. 

and so patrick will leave because he is not wanted nor needed and he is worthless he knows he is worthless but maybe he is worthy of something.

worthy of love and safety and everything. 

patrick wants to be an astronaut. so he can put his pain to rest in a graveyard of a million stars and he can take off his helmet or maybe fly into the sun, trapped in his homemade spaceship stuck together with plasters and tape and sewed with dark red thread and burn to nothing but dust. 

and float away. 

float float float away.

like the balloon his father’s friend got him the first time he hurt the boy and broke a little piece of him when he was five.

like the dalmatian balloon. flying floating flying floating

somewhere other than this heavenly hell. 

**Author's Note:**

> be gentle with urself bc u are made of stardust and are so much more than you know <3
> 
> love u


End file.
